fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Vergil (Devil May Cry)
|-|(DMC 4)= |-|(DMC 3 Manga)= |-|(DMC 3 Dante’s Awakening)= “Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself” “I Need More Power” |-|(Gilver) |-|(Nelo Angelo)= |-|(DMC 5) |-|(Devil Trigger) |-|(Sin Devil Trigger) The Character Summary: Name: Vergil, Gilver, Nelo Angelo, Alpha and Omega Age: 40s Height: 187.96cm (6’2) Origin: Devil May Cry Tiering Weaknesses: None notable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star (Via Beowulf‘s Volcano attack which can hit with the force of a mini supernova) | Potential Galaxy to Multi Galaxy Yamato is one of 3 swords Sparda split his power into | Multi Galaxy+ (Capable of harming Near endgame dmc1 Dante) | Yamato bypasses durability and cuts through Space-Time, Higher (Nelo Angelo's armor was actually a restriction on Vergil.) | Universe+ Virtually equal to DMC5 Dante Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Stalemates DMC3 Dante in the 2nd fight who ran down temenigru fast enough to catch air friction this is the equivalent of a meteor falling through the atmosphere). Beats Dante in the 1st fight who could catch bullets with his teeth. Both Dante and Vergil in the 1st battle was moving fast enough to prevent a single raindrop from falling to the ground as they were clashing until they stopped. | FTL (Neo Angelo is comparable to near end game DMC 1 Dante who can dodge attacks from the Plasma which the guidebook states they fire particle beams and should be superior to Trish who could move fast enough to push Dante out of the way of Mundus‘ particle beam and is calc'd to be 1.39x FTL) | MFTL can effortlessly keep up with DMC5 Dante and Nero Durability: Star to multi Star (capable of taking hits from DMC 3 Dante) | Low Solar System (capable of fighting and taking hits from a near end game DMC 1 Dante) | Universe+ After V and Urizen merged gained the power of both and Urizen ate the Fruit of the Qliphoth which gives the consumer unparalleled power as with Mundus, Can tank hits from DMC 5 Dante Destructive Capability: Unknown Stamina: 2/4 able to fight DMC 3 Dante, 3/4 Neo Angelo is capable of fighting a near end game DMC 1 Dante Powers, Abilities And Weapons Melee Weapons Yamato: A memento from his father. This sword is capable of cutting through anything even dimensions. The sword can also also cut holes in space to allow for instant travel to another place. It is capable of separating two entities from each other Rapid Slash: Upper Slash Rising Star Judgement Cut: Judgement Cut End Beowulf: Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts his attack and speed. These are also holy weapons Starfall: Lunar Phase Rising Sun Beast Uppercut Rising Dragon Dragon Breaker Kick 13 Flush Force Edge: A memento of Dante’s father, Sparda. It’s the sealed form of Sword Sparda. It does give the user a percent of Sparda’s power Helm Breaker Stinger High Time Round Trip Million Stab Drive Over Drive Range Weapons Summon Swords: Demonic powered magically generated swords Spiral Swords: Ring of blades that protects him Sword Storm: Ring of blades around the foe, on impact sends the foe into the air Blistering Swords: Blades that launch themselves at The enemy one after another Heavy Rain Swords: Rainfall of Summoned Swords above the enemies head, which temporarily stops them Powers And Styles Healing Factor: Instantaneous healing factor Devil Trigger: Grants Vergil Rejuvenation and increases all stats. Darkslayer: Allows Vergil to instantaneously teleport to an enemy or to dodge attacks Notes Do not try to downgrade Yamato via the Dante, Lady and Vergil encounter as it was PIS as Yamato in the same cutscene cut a rocket that was more dense then the rocket launcher, it has also effortlessly cut through Abyss and their weapons and even the shockwaves from Yamato cut the true hellgate in half Do not try to downgrade Beowulf as it was the Divinity Statue that states that Volcano hits with the force of a mini supernova and it’s the omniscience god of time and space for the DMC universe This page isn’t for Vergil (DmC Devil May Cry) Do not try to downgrade via Vs Wikia as they have been shown on multiple occasions to be biased against certain verses Vergil's Yamato is also Space-Time cutting worthy as he fodderizes a Hell Vanguard that can cut through Temporal Distortion. Fodderizes Gilgapede that got to the Human World through a rift in Space-Time. This Profile will not Cover V and Urizen they Have their own profiles Feats Devil May Cry 3 Dante’s Awakening Devil May Cry Novel Devil May Cry Devil May Cry 5 Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive